


NSFW Alphabet (Pietro Maximoff)

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Pietro Maximoff NSFW headcannons, Smut, headcannons, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: ... So I was bored today and this came out... the title is pretty self explanatory, I think?...





	NSFW Alphabet (Pietro Maximoff)

 

  


**_NSFW [18+ CONTENT BELOW THE CUT]_ **

* * *

**A=Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * Pietro loves     to just draw a bubble bath with you after sex- it’s one of his favorite     things to do.
  * It doesn’t matter     to him if you’d fallen asleep- he’ll still carry you to the bathroom and     settle you into the tub in front of him, in between his legs.
  * Pietro is     always incrediablly gentle with you- he treats you like an empress and     nothing less.
  * Afterwords,     he’ll wrap you in your favorite blanket and settle in next to you.



**B=Body Part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**

  * I personally     believe that Pietro is a boob and ass kind of guy- all he has to see is     your breasts bouncing during sex and he just loses his mind- same when you     wear shorts or leggings.
  * He loves to     just give your ass little love taps every now and then throughout the day.
  * Either way,     he loves each and every part of you.



**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

  * Pietro loves     to see you on your knees with his cum on your face and chest from blowing     him.
  * Seriously though-     nothing else turns him on then seeing you like this.
  * Your makeup     smearing, cum dripping down your chin, your chest heaving… holy hell…
  * Still, he     loves exploring different ways of cumming inside of you or on you.
  * His favorite     way to finish off is inside of you because it’s intimate.



**D=Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

  * He loves seeing     you in sexy lingerie.
  * Seriously though,     it’s totally hot to him to see you in nothing more than seductive lace.
  * All he has     to see is a hint of lace underneath your clothes and he loses his mind.



**E= Experience (How experienced are they?)**

  * Before he     met you, he would have sex almost every other night with random women he     would pick up at bars or on the streets of Sokovia.
  * Even though     he’s well experienced in the art of lovemaking, when it comes to you, it honestly     feels like his first time.



**F = Favorite Position**

  


 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * Pietro is a     total goofball, all the way.
  * However,     whenever he’s going off on a dangerous mission, he’s serious- he knows     that he may never come home to you.



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * I imagine Pietro     to have frosted pubes, just like the tussled locks on his head.
  * He doesn’t care     for himself that often down there, let’s be honest with one another here.



**I** **= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

  * It depends     on what mood he’s in. If he’s feeling romantic, he’ll pamper you and have     you ride him. if he’s in an aggressive mood (which is almost always after     a mission that went south), he’ll fuck you roughly from behind.
  * Pietro is     the spitting epitome of romantic, let me just say that much.



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

  * Pietro goes doesnt often masterbate, only when he can’t wait to get home to you.
  * He goes fast, partly because of his super speed and his inability to go slow most days.
  * One time, Wanda almost caught him at it.



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * He loves it     when you talk to him in Sokovian.
  * When you     first did it, his eyes darkened and Wanda had to throw a shoe at him and     leave the room, that’s how dirty his mind got.
  * I mean, all you have to do is say “Zdravo“ (”Hello“) and his cock will harden.



**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  * Pietro (being     the little shit he is) likes to do the deed in the car.
  * Or basically     anywhere.
  * Enough said.



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * When you’re in     an extremely sassy argument with him, he can’t help but throw you over his     shoulder and take off towards the bedroom to do you in.
  * Also, when     you’re training together.
  * Seeing you     panting and sweaty makes him imagine what it would be like to have you in     the same state, only under very different circumstances.



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  * Anything where     you’re uncomfortable or embarrassed doesn’t fly well with him.



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Pietro loves     it when you blow him nice and slow.
  * It absolutely     blows his mind (no pun intended ;))
  * Nothing gets     his off faster then gently tugging at your hair and the soft sounds you     make.
  * He also     enjoys eating you out.
  * Oh dear Lord     in heaven, can he eat you out like a full twelve course meal.
  * He could     spend hours down there, just exploring you.
  * He also     loves it whenyou pull at his hair, digging your fingernails into his scalp     and his hand that’s holding your hip down.



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * It all     really depends on his mood. 
  * If he’s     feeling sweet and loving, he’ll take his time.
  * If he’s in an     angry or frustrated mood, he’ll be more aggressive.



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * Quickies are     Pietro’s second favorite thing ever (because he’s always busy with     missions or training or something else).
  * The idea     that he has to make you cum in a certain amount of tume really gets him     going.
  * He’s always     trying to beat his best record (two minutes thrity seven seconds).



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * Oh boy.
  * Pietro’s     middle name is practically “Risk taker”.
  * One time,     the two of you had sex in the quinjet during a mission.
  * No one else     knows about it, though.



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

  * Because of Pietro’s     super speed, he’s practically the energizer bunny.
  * He once fucked     you for nine hours straights and you came twenty seven times.
  * I’m not even     kidding you.
  * You were so sore     the next morning that you couldn’t go on a mission with Steve and Wanda.
  * Steve wasn’t     amused and Wanda was disgusted beyond words.



**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * Pietro loves     toys.
  * He had every     sex toy imaginable in a box under the bed.
  * He likes to     use them when you are on a mission and he know that you do the same.



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * **_HOLY HELL._** ****
  * Pietro is     the king of teasing.
  * I’m not even     kidding you- he loves to see you get all riled up during a meeting or     somewhere where there’s a lot of people around them.
  * He loves the     idea of you soaking through your panties at what will await the two of you     once you’re alone.
  * He doesn’t     love to be teased as he’s not a very patient boy, but he doesn’t mind when     you take your time blowing him or riding him. 



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * I think Pietro     would be loud.
  * He’d be groaning,     grunting, and moaning your name, defiantly.



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

  * He loves it     when he wakes up and sees marks on his body from your lipstick.neck from     your lips. 
  * He absolutely     adores being marked by you. 



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * Pietro is     well gifted, let’s face it.
  * About nine     inches and so **_THICK._**



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * Pietro loves     spending every single second he can with you.
  * Whether it’s     intimate or not, he adores being in contact with you.
  * He also     loves cuddling- he’s a snugglebug monster.
  * He’s the big     spoon.



**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  

  * Pietro is     out like a light half the time, while other times he’ll just spend the     rest of his waking hours with you in his arms.




End file.
